Stinky Junior
|enemies = Hornhead, Hornie|likes = His family, playing with his siblings, swinging, dancing, his father's music, his mother's cooking, flowers|dislikes = His father's absence, Hornhead, mistreatment, his stench (formerly), ostracism|powers = |weapons = Stench|fate = Becomes an accepted member of society after saving the kingdom for Hornhead}}'''Stinky Junior '''is the protagonist of the episode with the same name in the Black Lion franchise. He's the eldest son of Stinky and Monica and the oldest of his siblings. Background Stinky McSkunk Junior was the first-born child of Stinky and Monica, fifteen years after they got married. Ever since, Junior was five years old, he dreamed of growing up to be like his father, since he was named after his father. Many years later, Stinky Junior became the eldest of his nine siblings. He promised to look after them when his parents are away. Everything went smooth sailing for the McSkunk family until Stinky was falsely convicted for a crime he didn't commit. Stinky was convicted for 20 years, so Junior and his siblings might never see their father ever again. They hoped to be reunited with their father someday. Development Stinky Junior is based on the character from the Happy Harmony episode, ''Poor Little Me. ''In the episode with the same name, Stinky Junior was constantly mistreated, abused and ostracized from groups because of his stench. He dreamed of being accepted into the woods for who he is. How, Stinky Junior is different from Stinky is that Stinky Junior is accepted as a respected citizen after he saves the woods from a villain while Stinky is praised by his family for who he is. Personality Stinky Junior was introduced as a young and playful skunk who loves to make new friends. From his parents and friends' perspective, Stinky Junior is undeniably cute, sweet and polite. Junior is usually shy around people he just met but once he gets to know them, he begins to accept as a friend. His shyness is a symbolism of his self-awareness and how he'll be silently distrusting of people who sound or look menacing. Like his siblings, Junior loves his father's music but what he truly loves is seeing his parents dance while the other skunks are sleeping. He finds it very romantic. In the episode with the same name, Stinky is shown to be extremely emotional and has a tendency to cry when people kick him out of a group. However, as the episode progressed Junior learned that he doesn't need to smell different to make friends. He can make friends by being himself. By the end of the episode, Junior has better control of his emotions and learns how to tell his family, how he's feeling. In the upcoming episodes, Junior will be shown to have a brave and daring personality when he has to protect his parents from villains who might try to harm them. Physical appearance Stinky Junior is small and slender skunk wearing red pants with suspenders. Appearances Turn Back Time In the beginning of the episode, Stinky Junior and his siblings are mentioned by Stinky when he was telling Jackie that he wanted to see his family again. Luckily, after Jack Cat's defeat, Matthew went back in time and changed Stinky's past, so that he'll be able to return home. At the end of the episode, Junior was seen at the time machine with his family. He thanked Matthew and the gang for bringing his father back into the family. Stinky Junior Junior is introduced as a citizen of the Woodland Kingdom and lives inside a small cottage with his family. Upon entering his house, he sadly tells his parents that whenever he walks into the playground, all of the children run away and make rude remarks about Junior's stench. Stinky and Monica comfort their son and tell him, that it doesn't matter what anybody says about his stench. The talk inspired Junior to take a letter to the post office for his mother. Almost having the opportunity to deliver the letter, Junior was kicked out by the postman, angrily yelling "No skunks allowed." He sadly walks back to his house but he sits on a bench and begins to cry. While he was crying, Gaspard and Plumette came across Junior and offered to take him to the park, after revealing that they have an immunity to skunk smell. At the park, Hornhead spied on the trio and Hornie told him that it has been one month after Stinky and Jackie defected from Jack Cat. Willing to exact revenge on Stinky for his betrayal, he plans to attack and kill Junior along with archenemies. Once Hornhead arrived, he immediately ran way after smelling Junior's stench. Just as Hornhead was about to run back to his lair until he stumbled by Rebecca's anti-skunk perfume. He sprayed it and had an immunity to skunk smell. Hornhead then chased Junior, Gaspard and Plumette all over the kingdom, with him being indestructible to all of Gaspard's weapons. Luckily, they ran over to the Skunk cottage and with help from the McSkunks, they scared Hornhead with their stench, so powerful that the anti-skunk perfume can't protect him. Grateful for what Stinky and his family did, he praised the McSkunk family for their heroism all over the Woodland Kingdom. Best of all, with the help of Gaspard's everlasting anti-skunk perfume, the woodlanders are able to interact with the skunks without being disgusted by their stench. Thanks to the perfume, the skunks are accepted members of the Woodland Kingdom but because of the McSkunk's heroic actions, they will receive most of the gratitude from the royal family. The Black Lion Stinky Junior will appear in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Skunks Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Pre-teens Category:Mustelidaes Category:TV Animation characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Students Category:Forest animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Dancers Category:Nephews Category:Singing characters Category:American characters Category:Animated characters Category:Twins and Triplets